Who said high school was easy
by Hannio
Summary: B/V,G/CC,K/18 - A high school fic, Veggie, Goku and Krillen are in the wrong crowd but can that really stop love? maybe maybe not. Please review


**_Who said High school was easy?_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

Chapter one 

**_First day of term and already Yamcha and Veggie wanna fight._**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I own none of the characters, I'm just using them for a story after all_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Hiya people. I'm back with a new fic and it's a high school one. See I know lots of people do it but I kinda like the idea of it all. It's gonna be the usual: B/V (Duh), G/CC, K/18 and I think T/L but I'm not sure yet on the last one. I don't know how long it will be but I thought it would be a fun thing to do._

_            I had to make surnames up for the characters and because I'm English I picked English names so it: Goku Son (That doesn't change), Krillen Elliot, Vegeta Owens, Tien Reed and Yamcha Fitzgerald… Not the best names I know but go with the flow. _

_            I might do a parallel one of they kids e.g. Trunks and Goten (Has anyone noticed how hot Goten is in GT man I wish he was real) and so forth but me don't know yet_

_            Anyway enough babbling from me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter_

            "Kill me now" Goku Son said as he followed his 2 friends into the school. He looked up a mixture of hate and despair in the black eyes. Krillen Elliot stopped and looked back and shot him a sympathetic smile

            "Don't be like that Goku" he said trying to make his voice cheerful "After all it might be better than last term" he ended on a hopeful tone, the last member Vegeta Owens turned round and glared at him

            "Bullshit" he replied roughly "It's gonna be as much hell as it ever was. When will you realise it will never get better you fool" Krillen looked crushed especially when Goku added his piece

            "Vegeta is right Krillen" he ignored Vegeta's sudden smirk and spoke "Remember we're beneath the rest of the school. Yamcha rules the school and he'll bully you the entire year again" Krillen sighed than looked up a flame of determination on his black eyes as he shook his head

            "Not this year" he replied, my mum and dad got tired of seeing me coming home with bruises and they sent me off for martial arts lessons" Goku shook his head

            "Even if you can now protect yourself Krillen it never does any good at all. They won't attack you physically, they'll turn on you mentally instead"

            "We can't touch them" Vegeta said angrily "Remember this is my last chance if I beat the shit out of Yamcha and Tien one more time I'm out of this school faster than anything" the other two nodded, Vegeta wasn't exactly know for keeping his cool in situations and after being suspended 3 times in a year for fighting the same group he had been giving his warning.

            "What do you expect?" Goku asked, "Yamcha is dating Bulma Briefs, little Miss perfect and her Dad is the head of the governors. She probably went running to him and he made the teachers do it" Vegeta grinned

            "Her" he replied, "If I could than I'd make her regret everything" Krillen shook his head

            "She's not worth it, lets just go" they walked into the building and looked around, already people stopped and stared at them, some with appreciation, others with sniggers. They had all grown so use to it that they could blank them all off. They headed off to their lockers but stopped as a familiar voice spoke

            "Well, Well, well you're still here, I thought I had finally got rid of you three freaks last year" they all gritted their teeth and turned to their right to see Yamcha Fitzgerald and Tien Reed smirking at them. Vegeta's fist clenched something that Yamcha noticed "No Vegeta remember you're on your last chance here" he indicated the school around them "At least you'll be gone by the end of the year' Vegeta swore sticking up his finger at them. Yamcha's eyes flashed angrily and he walked right forward and stuck his face close to Vegeta "Don't push me" he was suddenly sent flying back and Vegeta looked in surprise to see Goku standing in front of him

            "Why don't you just fuck the hell of Yamcha" he said in a pleasant voice "After all you forget one small fact, I have a good record and I can fight. For you to get to Vegeta you'll have to fight me first and…" he gave a slight laugh "I don't think you can"

            "Oh I see you need someone to fight your battles now do you Vegeta?" he taunted, Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily and he stepped forward, however whatever he was gonna say was stopped as another voice spoke

            "Yamcha how are you?" they all turned to see Bulma Briefs watching her boyfriend a small smile on her face. She was good looking; as much as the three boys hated her they had to admit that fact. She was tall and willowy looking with perfect curves. Long aqua hair fell over slim shoulders in curls; her face was oval and her skin flawless while big blue eyes sparkled out of her face

            "Bulma" he said a grin coming to his face "I'm good just teaching some people some lesson" Bulma looked at them for a second than turned away a look of disinterest on her face 

            "Forget them" she said in a dismissive tone "The bell for class is about to go and you don't want to be late do you?" Yamcha shrugged

            "I'm kinda busy now Bulma I'll catch up to you" that was obviously not the answer the girl was looking for as her eyes which had been calm looking before blazed in sudden anger and a pink colour came to her cheeks

            "Yamcha" a more demanded tone came to her tone "You know this is your last chance here" she said "You have to be on time for every lesson"

            "Bulma shut up" he yelled, she looked shocked for a second then her eyes narrowed and she turned round her hair flying about her before settling back down perfectly

            "I'm going" she announced and walked off

            "Bulma sorry don't get…" the slamming of the closest form room cut him off showing his girlfriend was no longer listening to him. He gritted his teeth and turned to the three of them who were standing there. "That was your fault," he said to them. Vegeta grinned nastily

            "Well it seems you'll be out of here by the end of the year Yamcha" he said "After all for me to leave I have to get into a physical fight but all you have to do is to be late for a few lessons and that's more likely don't you think? Especially if you run into a few distractions" Yamcha went pale for a second in his anger 

            "Fuck you" he yelled. Tien spoke for the first time his tone one of boredom

            "Are you finished yet Yamcha with these losers? We'll get them later. You got some sucking up to do and that takes ages" he turned and grinned at them "Say hi to Launch for me" they glared at them both as they left. Once they were outta sight, Krillen sagged against his locker

            "Glad that was over without blood shed" he announced "Though that was thanks to Goku" Vegeta slammed his locker shut and turned to Goku with angry eyes and a look that was almost a snarl

            "I didn't need your help Kakkarot" he told him "In future back out ok? I don't fight your battle so the hell don't fight mine" his piece said he walked off by himself to the classroom

            "That boy sometimes he's so moody" Krillen complained watching the disappearing figure. Goku smiled

            "Krillen you know how proud Vegeta is, he likes doing things himself"

            "True but he coulda thanked you" A small laugh escaped Goku as he looked down at his friend

            "I didn't expect a thank you" he confessed "I did it cause Vegeta's one of the only friends we got and to be frank Krillen I think I'd miss him if he got expelled" Krillen tilted his head consideringly

            "Perhaps" he answered "Who would argue with people all the time if he wasn't around" Goku nodded his head

            "Exactly" he replied "Lets get to lessons" he spoke and Krillen nodded looking thoughtful as they walked side by side.

            "You know who Vegeta reminds me of sometimes?" he said suddenly, Goku shrugged

            "Your mother?" he replied "Both of them snap at you for no reason" Krillen shot him a look

            "Yeah real funny" he said sarcastically "No he reminds me of Bulma" Goku stopped dead and stared at him.

            "Bulma?" he repeated in astonishment. "Why on earth would Vegeta remind you of her?" Krillen shrugged

            "They seem to have similar personalities… After all they're both quick tempered and stubborn from what I've heard about Bulma" Goku shook his head

            "I just wanna get this day done without any bloodshed so lets drop it ok? You know we'd be killed by Vegeta for even thinking it" Krillen nodded

            "Yeah he definitely has it in for her" he frowned "I wonder why?" Goku shrugged

            "Who knows what goes inside that boys head"

_Ok I know it wasn't the best start but I wanted to get the tension between Vegeta and Yamcha clear because the tension is vital to the plot in my head. As I mentioned before sorry bout the surnames but they were the only ones that came to my head at 1.30 in the morning. Please review but no flames… oh and what the hell does rn stand for?_


End file.
